El guardaespaldas
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [UA.] Ella era tan sexy, tan fina, tan dulce, tan mujer y a la vez tan niña, tan preciosa. "Se separaron y él, la miró soñador—. ¿Me amas? —Inquirió algo temeroso a que la respuesta fuera negativa (...) Rió y él también—aunque te deteste, eres el amor de mi vida." [Regalito de cumpleaños para Dead-End-00]


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta, mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

_** ~El guardaespaldas~**_

**.**

_(One-shot)_

**.**

—¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!, ¡Lo odio Sango, lo odio! —Gritó exasperada sin dejar de caminar por toda su habitación—. ¡Maldito idiota! —Terminó por decir mientras lanzaba a la pared un perro de peluche.

Su hermana la miró divertida alzando una ceja, sin dejar de sostener su libro trató de encararla. Suspiró cansada al oír la misma querella todos los días, ¡qué martirio!

—Cálmate ¿quieres? —Pidió tranquilamente leyendo su preciado libro. Se encontraba sentada en un sofá en forma de pelota que se ajustaba a la figura humana, era de color blanco, ¡como amaba ese color!—. ¿No será que más bien te gusta Kagome?

La sangre de Higurashi comenzó a pasar con brío por sus venas y se agolpó en su rostro dejándola muy roja. Las razones de su enrojecimiento eran la de oír a su hermana decirle semejante cosa y la otra por el coraje que le causaba eso.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Gritó—, ¡¿cómo me va a gustar un acosador como él?! —La miró incrédula— ¡Es un troglodita!, ¡se la pasa las veinticuatro horas del día encima de mí!, ¡no me deja si quiera respirar!, ¡tengo que pedirle permiso para absolutamente todo y para colmo no me deja ir!

—¿No será que hace todo eso porque es tu guardaespaldas? —Inquirió reprimiendo una risa. Vio como Kagome se giraba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada—, si él no te protegiera mi padre ya lo hubiera despedido ¿no crees?, ahora, que tú seas una niña rica mimada cambia todo.

—No lo soy y lo sabes bien. —Contraatacó sintiéndose ofendida.

Sango suspiró.

—Entonces deja de quejarte y hazle caso Kagome, es por tu bien. —Se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro— piénsalo. —Le aconsejó cerrando su libro mientras salía.

Higurashi observó a su hermana marcharse y una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios; ¿qué no la iba a dejar ir?, ¡jah!, como que el sol brillaba de día.

Bien, no era una niña mimada ni nada por el estilo, pero conseguía lo que quería, a la hora que quería y cuando lo deseara y salir con Kôga no sería la excepción. Él iba a saber que ella era ¡su jefa!, y que gústele o no, tendría que hacerle caso. Caminó hasta la ducha y su baño no se hizo esperar. Meditaba varias cosas mientras se bañaba.

Como por ejemplo: ¿cómo iba a salir de la hacienda sin que ese acosador, troglodita, estúpido la viera?, y más, ¿qué excusa iba a poner cuando su padre se enterara?; ¡al diablo!, lo que quería era hartar a ese hombre para que renunciara y así poder ser una chica normal.

Se miró al espejo y optó por el jean azul y la blusa una sola manga ¾ al cuerpo color negra. Usó sus tan amados tacones negros y se maquilló. Puso leve rubor y brillo labial. Secó su cabello y lo peinó dejando suelto sus elegantes rizos finales. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se miró al espejo y agarró su cartera blanca de mano.

Con elegancia y triunfal caminó hasta la puerta. Bufó cuando supuso que su "guardaespaldas" estaría en frente de su habitación, esperándola. ¡Maldición!, ¡que alguien entendiera por qué lo odiaba!, abrió la puerta y lo pudo observar.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver la escultural figura, las espesas cejas, el hermoso cabello negro, ese sensual ceño fruncido, esa manera tan sexy en la que estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, con aquel smoking que lo hacía ver irresistible… ¿pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?

Comenzó a caminar despacio tratando de no hacer ruido para salir de allí sin que él se diera cuenta. Inútilmente.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde va señorita? —Inquirió sin abrir los ojos dejándola estática— Sabe usted muy bien que…

Se quedó estático mirándola con los ojos dorados bien abiertos, esa mujer estaba…hermosa…, no pudo evitar examinarla de arriba abajo, tan sexy, tan fina, tan dulce, tan mujer y a la vez tan niña, tan preciosa…

Kagome recuperó la compostura con un suspiro mientras se giraba para encararlo. Cuando lo hizo y vio su mirada perdida en ella, enmudeció.

Y lo vió allí parado frente a ella, no podía ser más hermoso. Si bien conseguía lo que quería, haría lo que hacía mucho tiempo había deseado: _tocar su pecho…_

Caminó muy cerca hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo, con aquellos ojos brillosos se acercó a él.

A InuYasha el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿acaso esa niña iba a…?, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus cálidas manos en su pecho, ¿qué tenía Kagome que lo hacía sentir así?, como un idiota, que podía caer en las redes de sus ojos y en la trampa de sus labios con una sola palabra.

_"Chica imposible a la vista Inuyasha."_

La joven se acercó hasta sus labios peligrosamente y susurró con la voz más sensual del mundo causándole a Inuyasha un escalofrío placentero:

—No te importa a donde voy cariño. —Le apodó rozando sus labios.

Inuyasha deseó como cada momento de su vida desde que la había conocido, probar sus finos labios, ¿será que alguien más lo habría hecho?, no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia, pero cuando abrió los ojos la chica ya no estaba.

¡Maldición, Kagome!, se le había escapado la muy loca. Ahora iba a ver quién era él, e iba a aprender que era besar, juraba por su vida que ese día iba a besar a Kagome o dejaba de llamarse Inuyasha Taishô.

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad a lo que le daban los tacones, ¡al demonio!, se los sacó y siguió corriendo entre risitas. ¿Por qué Inuyasha nunca la dejaba salir sola?, y menos cuando se trataba de alguna cita, ¿por qué se enojaba tanto cuando alguien la pretendía?

—¡Kagome! —Lo oyó gritar como desquiciado y eso de alguna manera le asustó, nunca lo había oído tan enojado.

—¡Déjame! —Gritó abriendo la puerta algo espantada.

Corrió a lo que más le daban las piernas saliendo de la propiedad e ignorando a los peones y capataces de la hacienda. Siguió corriendo más y más. Inuyasha no se detenía, ¡maldición!, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

Salió ya de su propiedad y llegó a la vía principal, dejó sus tacones por allí y las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes; ¿por qué escapaba de él?, de él que era el protagonista de sus sueños y por mucho que le costara aceptar, el dueño único y absoluto de su corazón.

Desde la primera vez, hacía ya siete años que lo había conocido había quedado pernada con él, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más que su amigo y guardaespaldas, fue su primer amor, el que llenó las ilusiones de una niña de quince años.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que esos sentimientos no cesaban sino que más bien iban en aumento, así que al pasar el tiempo decidió olvidarse de eso y hacerse hostil y peleona con él.

Sabía que tenerlo cada día protegiéndola hacía que cada día lo amara más y más, y sí ¡rayos era verdad!, lo amaba y a la vez lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo odiaba por amarlo tanto…

¿Y ahora escapaba de él?

—¡Kagome!

—¡Déjame ya!, saldré con Kôga y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá. —Vamos…Kagome se estaba portando como una infantil niña berrinchosa.

Inuyasha se quedó estático, no, ¿ella iba a salir con Kôga?, ya le había pasado con Bankotzu, Suikotzu, Nâraku, Hôjo, Akitoki, Riôga, Kûno y muchos otros. Ahora era Kôga, juraba que si ese maldito le robaba un beso, una mísera sonrisa…lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

Un aura de dolor y rabia lo rodeó, no iba a permitir que Kagome saliera con ese hombre, ¡no!, ya lo había impedido con los demás, ¿qué tenía para no evitar esa?

Kagome llegó hasta el gran puente que dividía su hacienda con la ciudad y ya no le importó nada; ni que Inuyasha la agarrara y la llevara a casa a darle querellas a su padre, ¡idiota!

Sintió como alguien agarró su muñeca y no evitó asustarse, pero cuando sintió la calidez de su pecho y su varonil cuerpo temblando, ella no pudo evitar entregarse al estrechamiento y las lágrimas no dejaron de rodar, ni si quiera en él, increíble pero cierto.

—¿Por qué Kagome?, ¿por qué vas a ir con él?

—InuYasha…—Susurró ella totalmente impresionada mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que yo…?!,—No podía decírselo, el orgullo le podía un poco más—. ¡Que no entiendes que te quiero desde el primer momento en qué te vi! —Confesó desesperado. Un gran sonrojo adornó su rostro después de aquella confesión.

—Inu…

—¡¿Querías saber por qué no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ti?!, ¡Pues ya lo sabes!, aun así tú…

Kagome acercó sus labios a los de él y los probó por primera vez, como lo había deseado toda la vida, en sueños, le parecía tan irreal, tan hermoso, tan dulces labios.

Empezaba a despegarse pero entonces sintió como el la agarró con los brazos y la abrazó efusivamente besándola con brío, pasión, amor, añoranza, como si era eso lo que le faltaba a su vida, _ella…_

Kagome enredó sus brazos en la nuca del amor de su vida e intensificó el beso. Se separaron y el la miró soñador.

—¿Me amas? —Inquirió algo temeroso a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Más que amarte, doy mi vida por ti, te amo con toda mi alma InuYasha, aunque seas un troglodita —rió y el también— y aunque te deteste, eres el amor de mi vida.

Inuyasha no evitó besarla, era tan irreal, creyendo que era un sueño, pero no, la tenía allí en sus brazos, entregándole sus labios, diciéndole que lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

Estaban seguros de su amor, de lo que daban por estar juntos, pero había un pequeño problema que ellos no tenían en cuenta, ¿qué dirían sus padres?

No lo sabían, lo único que tenían claro era que pasara lo que pasara, ellos estarían juntos para siempre…

**FIN.**

* * *

Oh, Dead-End-00, preciosa ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos cumples? Espero que la estés pasando de lo mejor, este es mi regalo y creo que estuvo algo empalagoso :P me imagino que te gustó, espero que sí.

Me imagino que mañana no podré publicarlo así que lo hago hoy, vos verás si lo lees mañana u hoy, de cualquier manera espero que la pases bien y como ya sé que te gusta el Inuyasha/Kagome…bueno, en el foro creo que te confundiste con el post, me gustaría que te pasaras a verlo. Recuerda que no te has pasado por: "La culpa es de la cama" de acuerdo, yo te espero.

Espero el regalo te guste, nena. Muchas gracias por todo y ya sabes que te quiero, un beso. :D

* * *

¿Y las demás? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, niñas bellas. Besos.

**_Sayra._**


End file.
